


When reading a history textbook...

by TheNerdyGayShips



Category: America's Founding Fathers
Genre: America's history, Historical References, I am a HORRIBLE PERSON, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyGayShips/pseuds/TheNerdyGayShips
Summary: So when reading a history textbook I noticed how gay Thomas Jefferson and John Adams were and honestly I feel like this is so much disrespect right now but like legit it's the gayest thing I've ever heard and I talk sometimes. So... yeah I guess I'm gonna write this then





	

"Please read chapter 11 lesson 4 in your history textbook and take Cornell style notes. These notes will be due tomorrow at the beginning of class. Alright, go."  
A girl towards the back of the classroom wearing a Harry Potter shirt opened her textbook to a random page, then turned to the boy next to her.  
"Bro. Bro. Brooooooooo!"  
"What?!" He asked, turning to her.  
"Lol. You're not my brother. HA, pranked!" She said, flailing her arms in what may have been a dab in a car accident.   
The boy sighed and turned back to his textbook. He liked his friends well enough, but they could be really annoying.   
Almost instantly, loud coughing came from behind them. It was the girl's best friend, who was literally always coughing for some reason or another.   
They both shrugged and turned back to their textbooks.  
As the girl read, she was half focusing and half outlining a Phan oneshot she had randomly thought of earlier that day during band, where her mind often drifted due to her band director's tangents of life advice.  
But then she realized-   
John Adams and Thomas Jefferson were SO suppressing feelings for each other.   
They literally behaved exactly like snowbaz!   
She figured it was disrespectful, but hey it's pretty much always disrespectful on some level to ship people, and since when did she give two craps? So she turned to the boy and poked him.  
"Hey bro. I totally ship John Adams and Thomas Jefferson!"   
"No." Everyone around her said.  
So she turned back to her one line of notes and thought about every single way their relationship would have gone...

**Author's Note:**

> If I get one comment about Hamilton I s2g  
> This is based off literal history and I do not have knowledge of them actually being in a romantic or physical relationship.   
> I'm sorry.


End file.
